Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart Ed's-Treme Universe
Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart Ed's-Treme Universe is a racing game that includes never before seen tracks and Nintendo characters. Note: This is just an update because there were not too much Nintendo Characters, Track, and more added. Also I correct spelling errors. Gameplay Cul-de-Sac Racing is the same as Cul-de-Sac Smash. You must drive, use powerups, crash, and destroy cars in demolition derbys. There is alot of characters, track, parts and stuff to choose from! Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Edna *Evil Tim *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny *Plank *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker *w:c:adventuretime:Finn *R.O.B. *w:c:medabots:Rokusho *Rococo *Eddy's Brother *w:c:villains:Boggis, Bunce & Bean *The Batttri Chagrz *Mario *Spongebob *TMNT *Sonic *Luigi *CN Avatar *Pingu *Masked Man *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Toad *DK *Wario *Koopa Troopa *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toadette *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Birdo *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Pikachu *Oshawott *Celebi *Meloetta *Fire Lord *Malware *Broodwing *Robo Knight *Evil Ed *Triple D Carts & Parts Wheels *Tiny *Medium *Large *Monster *Red Monster *Mushroom *Wood *Steel *Tractor *Bike *Tank *Roller *Sponge *Slick *Dark *ultra dragon monster truck earth quake thunder lava atlas *super ultra dragonoid hydra thunder ? roller ? dark monster Body *Standard *Trash Can *Fridge *Generator *Shadow *Train? *Dinosaur Egg *Bobo (The Giant Clam) *Box *Log *Cloud *Heat Generator *Fancy Car *Flower Racer *Two Bikes *Plasma TV *Tractor *Bed *steel thunder meteor dragon * Engine *Toaster *Blender *Mower *Classic 50's *Infector *Steam *Gears & Bolts *Future 2155's *Tractor *Inferno Tracks Cup 1 Bone Cup #Cul de sac #The playground #The Construction site #The woods Cup 2 Can Cup #The Junkyard #The Abandoned House #The Trailer park #The sewer Cup 3 Light Bulb Cup #The Pipe Light Raceway #The Requim Wishplash Roller Coaster #Edtropolis #The Jawbreaker Mine Cup 4 Toaster Cup #Peach Creek Jr. High School #The Peach Creek Running track #Lemon Brook Gag Factory #Mondo a Go Go Cup 5 Ca$h Cup #Ed's Circuit #Lava Laboratory #Loopy Whoops #The Mall Cup 6 Secret Cup #Peach Creek Race Track Stadium #The Jungle #The Eds Obstacle Course #Evil Tim's Lair Retro Cups All GBA Tracks from Mario Kart: Super Circuit Return Cup 1 Speed Cup #GBA Peach Circuit #GBA Shy Guy Beach #GBA Riverside Park #GBA Bowser Castle 1 Cup 2 Wiener Cup #GBA Mario Circuit #GBA Boo Lake #GBA Cheese Land #GBA Bowser Castle 2 Cup 3 Missile Cup #GBA Luigi Circuit #GBA Sky Garden #GBA Cheep Cheep Beach #GBA Sunset Wilds Cup 4 Stink Cup #GBA Snow Land #GBA Ribbon Road #GBA Yoshi Desert #GBA Bowser Castle 3 Cup 5 Thunder Cup #GBA Lakeside Park #GBA Broken Pier #GBA Bowser Castle 4 #GBA Rainbow Road ? Powerups Red Wiener, Red Wiener x3: The Wiener chases a Racer And Takes Damage. Shield: This Energy Shield will protect the racer from a Leader Military Missile. Green Wiener, Green Wiener x3: The Wiener Shoots straight to a racer and takes damage, it an also bounce like a pinball machine. El mongo stink bomb: Throws a bomb of mongo stink and takes enemies damage. Leader Military Missile: Throws a missile to the 1st place racer and takes damage Booger Blast: Triggers a gum of bacteria with a SNOT to slow down enemies. Banana, Banana x3: Drops a banana and when enemies run through it, they slip. Speed, Speed x3: Speeds you up. Ink: Releases ink behind your Enemies. Jawbreaker Protection: Protects you from any attaks from enemies for a while. Fake Item Block: Drops a Fake Item Blox and when enemies run through it, they get Damage. Thunder: Shrinks all your enemies. Giant Missile: Blast the player into a random place across the track. Fire: Player throws fire into the enemies Missile Barrage: Throws a load of missiles to enemies and takes damage. bassuka does 190 damage a large rocket goes to your opponent and destroys him Derbys *Derby 1: Ed's House - $1.00 *Derby 2: The Construction site - $2.50 *Derby 3: Cul-De-Sac - $5.00 *Derby 4: Falling Platform - $8.00 *Derby 5: Junila Factory - $9.75 *Derby 6: Junkyard - $10.00 *Derby 7: The Lane - $15.15 *Derby 8: LemonBrook Gag Factory - $20.00 *Derby 9: Mondo a Go Go - $50.00 *Derby 10: Molten Lava Factory * Final Derby Around The World - $100.00 (Grand Prize)! Retro Derbys *Derby 1: SNES Battle Course 1 - $1.00 *Derby 2: N64 Block Fort - $2.50 *Derby 3: GBA Battle Course 3 - $5.00 *Derby 4: GCN Pipe Plaza - $8.00 *Derby 5: DS Tart Top - $9.75 *Derby 6: 3DS Honeybee Hive - $10.00 *Derby 7: N64 Double Deck - $15.15 *Derby 8: GCN Block City - $20.00 *Derby 9: GBA Battle Course 2 - $50.00 *Derby 10: DS Twilight House * Final Derby: Wii Galaxy Colosseum - $100.00 (Grand Prize)! Music Note: These Links will lead you to the actual Song :D Category:Games Category:Stink Category:Video game Category:Racing Games Category:Video game crossovers